He came from 400 years ago!
by Tsuna Tuna
Summary: Vongola Primo suddenly comes from the past, meeting Tsunayoshi Sawada for the first time! G27 (Discontinued)
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: For those who's wondering how old is Giotto in this one he's like..17 and Tsuna is still 14._

* * *

><p><strong><em>POOF<em>**

In a puff of a smoke, a tall blonde boy appeared with the same hairstyle as Tsunayoshi Sawada. He roamed the room with beautiful sky blue eyes, and he was unexpectedly... how do you describe it? Sexy?

The tall blonde man looked around himself, wondering where he was. Looking around, he spotted the small brunette: Sawada Tsunayoshi. The brunette was sitting on the ground, looking up at Giotto, his expression set as if he was surprised by the sudden poof and fell. Well, he was surprised, and he did  
>technically fall, but... anyways, back to the main subject<p>

Giotto looked at him and bent down, holding out a hand with a pure ( sexy ) smile on his face. ( That only applies to good looking men )

"Stai bene?"  
>(Are you alright?)<p>

Blinking a few times, he realized that he was just staring at him in awe, and he quickly got up, dusting himself off a bit. This was the first time that he ever saw Vongola Primo not in hyper dying will mode, so it was pretty... surprising? Well he could not believe how Vongola Primo could be here! I mean, he died, like, what...? 400 years ago?

"A-Ah..." stuttered the boy.

"Cosa c'è di sbagliato?" questioned the taller male once again in Italian.  
>(What's wrong?)<p>

He didn't understand Italian, and he couldn't even make out what he was saying.

"E-Eto...I-I don't speak Italian!" bluntly confirmed the brunette, hoping that he can speak Japanese.

The older male smiled and nodded at him, switching languages.

"Ah, I see. I'm sorry. What's your name?"

He sighed in relief and thought. 'Uh..should I tell him? Wait, I should, since he never met me.'

"U-Uh, my name is Tsunayoshi... Sawada."

"Sawada...? Are you one of my relatives? Except I've never seen or heard of you before..." pointed out the older male.

"Eto... then what's your name?" inaudibly asked the boy.

The older male wondered if he should trust Tsuna. Well, he did seem trustworthy, so he might as well tell him.

"Giotto, or Ieyasu Sawada." happily responded the older male.

"Can I call you Giotto?" shyly asked the boy.

"Yes."

Something else was on the boy's mind... what happened to the...

"What about the Vongola familigia?" blurted out the brunette.

Crap. He just suddenly wanted to ask about the Vongola family, but maybe Giotto didn't have any idea what the Vongola family was.

"...What? Clam... family?" said the older male in a rather questioning tone.

"O-Oh nothing-"

**_BAM! _**

What was that? A hammer? Rubbing his head, he looked behind himself seeing Reborn holding a green hammer.

"R-Reborn! What the hell are you doing?" barked the brunette in a rather painful voice.

The hammer morphed into a gun, and the infant pointed it at the boy.

_"H-HIII!" _

Giotto, who was now staring at them, was quite confused. A baby playing with a gun? A teen being scared of a baby? What is this?

"Tsuna, get your ass back to training. You skipped out on training yesterday, so get-" Before he was about to finish his sentence, he focused his sight over at Giotto.

"E-Eto..Reborn?"

Pulling the trigger, he shot Tsuna with a paintball gun and he walked over to the Vongola Primo.

_"HIII!"_screamed Tsuna, again, at the top of his lungs.

"Shut up," forcefully demanded the infant.

"...Tsunayoshi-kun? Who is this baby?-" before he could finish his sentence, the baby hopped on his head, smirking.

"I'm Reborn, Tsuna's home tutor."

The older man chuckled. He was a little bit amused with a baby acting like that. His intuition was telling him that the infant wasn't any normal infant; he was a extraordinary baby.

He looked over at Tsuna, smiling.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, may I call you Tsuna?"

The boy blinked a few times, and all he could do was smile at that question.

"Yeah, you can call me Tsuna! I don't really like it when people are formal with me," the brunette replied, followed by nervous laughter.

"Alright then, Tsuna."

* * *

><p><em>AN: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, thank you to my friend who corrected this. There are probably gonna be like..15 chapters? o u o So please enjoy~_


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm apologize for people who have followed this story. I completely lost motivation, and I was really busy, which caused me to forget about this story;; I currently have a new account at the moment. Please check ExplicitlySilent ^ u ^;;**  
><strong>I only have one story up at the moment, I'll try to rewrite this story, probably it will be better<strong>


End file.
